Current Bugs
This is the list of bugs in the game, as of version 1.8.0. NOTE: You must only include bugs that occur often and can be replicated! Bugs are not Tricks. General Bugs * The Gemini Service Module has no hitbox and can (if it is alone) go through planets, or in the case of YEL, rings. * If you use a Tug Module of any sort to hold a Voyager-X Main Body, upon releasing the main body it and the tug will explode. * When putting cargo in the ISAAC Module the cargo will appear outside of the module. * Inverting an LP1 or NooleusX while trying to land will not bring up the destruct button. * A Reusable first stage, such as LP1 or Eagle 8 First stage, can enter orbit while in landing mode * If using a Long March 1st stage with Ariane 5 boosters, if the player ignites the long march engines at exactly T-10 seconds (minimal time to ignite) the first stage will run out of fuel before the boosters, upon the player releasing the main thrust button at all the game will crash * Opening a sandbox save with origins from a device with different operating system will result in save corruption to said save and possibly to other saves * If a player downloads a sandbox save with a part they have not unlocked it is impossible to delete the save as the player must open the save to delete it * Any structure completely surrounding an orbital body will fling out at high speeds if any movement aside from rotational thrusters is registered * Upon activation of the escape tower (N1, Orion, or standard) the capsule within the escape tower will disappear entirely * If an ambitious player makes a crash landing attempt with an Eagle 8 first stage (this does not apply to LP1) and the player hits the ground with the top of the rocket first (not the landing legs, as the top has no hitbox) and is going over the equivalent of half the velocity meter the rocket will go through the ground and enter an area with no visual files, the game will then proceed to crash * If you reduce your spacecraft's velocity to zero while entering a planet's Circle of Influence, attempting to rotate will make your spacecraft fall towards the planet, teleporting it to a position directly right of the planet. * If a player happens to (quite expertly or by accident) end up exactly 70 units to the left of the Launchpad during launch before dropping the first stage (if the first stage is LP1) the textures of the Launchpad and the landing pad will overlap, the hitboxes will make it impossible to land, and if the player touched both hitboxes at the same time the game will crash NooleusX Bugs * Upon Re-entry the crew capsule turns into the cargo capsule and vice versa. * The player cannot use the Crew Capsule's main engine when attached to the Draco Trunk. * It is impossible to unload Cargo from the Draco Trunk module when used with a Draco capsule. If the Draco Trunk is paired with a station module the cargo can be moved from the trunk to the module. However, cargo cannot be moved from the module to the trunk. * The Crew Capsule and Cargo Capsule can only be placed on a Draco Trunk or Orion Service Module __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Lists Category:Spacecraft Category:Bugs and glitches Category:Content